The following relates to user interfaces. It finds particular application to a user interface that assists a user with remedying one or more faults.
Help screens have long been employed to provide direction to a user in the event an error occurs with the operation of a particular device. Conventionally, in order to provide the proper guidance to a user, the device employs rudimentary techniques to identify the nature of the error. In one example, the error is detected when a contact switch, proximity sensor, etc. is activated. Since the location of the switch is known, the corresponding location of the error can be detected. Typically, a control system will utilize the input from the switch, proximity sensor, etc. and provide one or more instructions to the user to remedy the error condition.
Once the error code is identified, information employed to remedy the error can be located and presented to a user. In one example, the error condition is a paper jam in one location of a printing platform. An error code associated with this condition is identified by the machine control system. In response the machine can instruct the user to open one or more doors to search for the paper located somewhere within the machine. Such information can be inadequate since the instructions may not be clear, up-to-date or provide accurate information to a user. In another example, the help information is incorrect because of the limited number of error codes that inadequately represent all error conditions. Thus, the user is provided with an inappropriate remedy for the error condition. In yet another example, an error code does not exist for a particular error condition. In this case, a machine can be disabled without any information provided to the user.
Thus, systems and methods are needed to provide a user with pertinent information to resolve one or more error conditions.